harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanksgiving 2017
On Thanksgiving, the Harpers gather at the Atchley Mansion for their usual large scale formal family dinner. Leave it to the trashy Jennifer Barrett, though, to make trouble for the large family, as she usually is. However, the scheming and evil woman is once again shown the door as she throws a tantrum! Scene Atchley Mansion. Everyone is preparing for the large-scale formal family Thanksgiving dinner. The mansion's staff is preparing for the event. The maids, under the close supervision of the head housekeeper, Mrs. Buxley, is making up the rooms for everyone to stay in. This year, the family is extending the celebration to the full weekend, so there will be a full compliment of Harpers and their friends and relations all at the Atchley Mansion to spend the full weekend together and to enjoy one another. ''' '''Meanwhile, Maggie Harper Atchley is getting her daughter, Celestina, dressed and ready to meet everyone. The little girl is still trying to figure out who is who in the family and is still confused. Maggie's mother, Hannah, comes in. HANNAH: Everyone ready? MAGGIE: Getting there, Mum. How does Celestina look? HANNAH: She looks lovely, darling. CELESTINA: Granny, I still don't know everyone. We have a very large family. HANNAH: That we do, darling. But Mummy and I will be there to help you figure everyone out. Just then, Mrs. Buxley pops her head into the door MRS. BUXLEY: Sorry, ma'am, everyone is starting to come in. HANNAH: All right, Mrs. Buxley, we're on our way down. MRS. BUXLEY: You look lovely, everyone. MAGGIE: Is Marie around? MRS. BUXLEY: Yes, Miss Maggie. She's coming. MAGGIE: All right, I have to get ready. HANNAH: I will take Celestina downstairs, honey. MAGGIE: Thank you, Mum. The family is starting to come in. Everyone is dressed formally. Most of the Harpers friends and associates are coming in. SHEILA: Hannah! It's great to be together again. HANNAH: Family does that, doesn't it? DYLAN: Yes, it does. HANNAH: Where are the others? SHEILA: They're coming. Except Cathy. She is having her dinner with Allen in Merrillton. He and I agreed that we would be able to have her go with him on Thanksgiving. I'll have her at Christmas. We're alternating holidays. HANNAH: That is great. DYLAN: Adam is coming now. Derek and Ashley are coming as well. Enter: Adam along with their twins, Derek and Ashley. Derek is absolutely handsome in his suit and tie; while Ashley is absolutely glorious in a charming Halston dress that she bought at Bloomingdales during her last trip to New York. DEREK: Morning, Aunt Hannah. HANNAH: Morning, honey. You two look wonderful. ASHLEY: In these?! (She smiles) Oh, Aunt Hannah! DYLAN: Honey, you look like a fashion model as always. That Halston dress is you. ASHLEY: Oh, Dad. Sometimes, I don't feel like it. DEREK: You are that to me, sis. And you always will be. (Ashley is mollified and she gives her brother a hug. Enter India.) INDIA: Hello, my darlings. How are you? DEREK: Wonderful, Aunt India. INDIA: Any guy on your radar right now, Derek? DEREK: Nope. (he smiles) I am too busy with school and working at a law office as an intern besides. INDIA (winking): Don't worry, darling. Someone will catch your eye. I can be assured of that. ASHLEY: I tell him the same thing, Aunt India. INDIA: She's right, darling. (People are still coming in. The Schroeders are also attending. Within a few moments, everyone is inside.) AARON: Another full house. AIDAN: Always is, Dad. This year, our usual crew did the job, getting everyone ready for the dinner. ARDITH: And we all look fabulous. EVELYN: I am glad they were open to a formal dinner. A buffet-style, for sure, but we're all dressed in formal attire. An unpleasant screech shatters the reverie JOLIETTE: Good grief! Don't tell me! SHEILA: She wouldn't DARE! (Sadly, she WOULD! It is Jennifer, a smug smirk on her face.) JENNIFER: I just HAD to come here to make life miserable for you all. ANNGELIQUE: Bitch! You just seem to KNOW when we all get together, so you can make life hellish for us! JENNIFER: Of course, I do. You aren't supposed to have ANYTHING! I am supposed to have everything! Donald Trump says so, you know. So, just get out of here, so I can eat all this food in peace! JACQUELINE: Go to hell, bitch! You are NOT welcome here! JENNIFER: Of course, I am! INDIA: Get out of here, you interloper! JENNIFER: I am NOT an interloper! This is MY city! Donald Trump gave it to me, you know! (Once again, she is lying) ANYSSA: He did NO such thing, and you damn well know it, Jennifer Barrett! JENNIFER (screaming): Yes, he did! He gave it to me! His Pretty One! COURTNEY: He did not, and you are NOT his Pretty One! You are an evil bitch, and one of the ugliest people that ever have been seen! JENNIFER (still screaming): You God-Damned bitch! How dare you contradict me! I am his Pretty One! I am! I am! I AM!!!! This whole city is MINE! This whole COUNTRY will be MINE! Donald Trump says so! I am so devoted to him! I will marry him! I am his Pretty One! ANNGELIQUE: Get the hell OUT of this mansion, you evil slut! JENNIFER: How DARE you call me a slut?! ASHLEY (angrily): You ARE a slut! You sleep around with EVERYONE! And you don't care a damned thing about it! JENNIFER: You God-Damned BRAT! I don't give a damn if you are an adult! I will beat the living shit out of you and I don't give a damn what day it is! You aren't supposed to have ANYTHING! This is ALL mine! ASHLEY: You selfish bitch! You've asked for this, and by God, you are going to get it now! (To the horror of everyone, Jennifer grabs some gravy and dumps it all over Ashley. This makes her even ANGRIER!) JENNIFER: Ha! That will teach you to contradict what I want! ASHLEY (calm, despite her burning anger): Mrs. Buxley, could you open up the gym for me? I think it is time, before we eat our dinner that I teach this interloping slut a true Harper lesson! MRS. BUXLEY: Absolutely, Miss Ashley. LINDA: We have plenty of gravy, we can replace that. I also talked to the kitchen staff, and they have some more on hand. (The entire company goes into the massive gym where Jennifer is bragging that she will beat up Ashley, while Ashley is ready to tear into the evil woman!) JENNIFER: It will be finally the time where I will win against you Harper trash. ASHLEY: Don't bet on it! And you will pay for the cleaning of my dress! EVERY last damned dime of it!!! JENNIFER: I will be wearing a lovely smile on my lovely lips when I trash your ass, bitch! I will WIN! (The two combatants begin to fight. Jennifer slams Ashley to the ground, but as usual, she doesn't follow through. She again struts around and primps and preens, wearing her insincere smile. She laughs in scorn and gloats. Ashley doesn't take the taunt, but she bounces up and grabs Jennifer in a vicious hair pull.) ASHLEY: You don't know just HOW annoying you are, you evil bitch! Jacqueline has thrashed you, twice. My Aunt Anyssa has thrashed you; Anngelique has thrashed you many times, and you're still arrogant! You've been thrown into jail for various crimes, but yet you think you are all that! JENNIFER: I KNOW I AM ALL THAT! EVERYBODY LOVES ME! THEY ALWAYS LOVE ME! ASHLEY (screaming): You are NOT! Nobody loves you! You seem to think they do, but everyone HATES you! JENNIFER (once again her delusions kicking in): NO THEY DON'T!!!!! NOBODY HATES ME! EVERYBODY LOVES ME! I AM SO WONDERFUL, I AM SO PRETTY! I AM THE ABSOLUTE EPITOME OF PERFECTION! I AM THE GREATEST WOMAN IN THE WORLD! I AM THE ONE EVERY WOMAN WANTS TO BE, AND THE WOMAN EVERY MAN WANTS! I AM SO MORAL, I AM SO WONDERFUL, I HAVE COMPASSION DRIPPING FROM EVERY PORE OF MY SKIN! MY CLEAR SPARKLING SKIN IS SO BEAUTIFUL AND CREAMY SMOOTH! I AM JUST THE MOST PERFECT SPECIMEN ON EARTH! WHEN GOD MADE ME, THEY BUSTED THE MOLD! (Jennifer's narcissistic recitation infuriates Ashley. She again grabs Jennifer and slams her down hard.) ASHLEY: You evil bitch! Now, you've DONE it! (With a speed that shocks everyone, including herself, Ashley begins to thrash Jennifer. It is clear that Ashley is VERY angry at her. She methodically and mercilessly beats the interloping woman to a pulp. She knows she is not being lady-like, but the rest of the family understands. To top it off, Ashley beats Jennifer in the face, fattening her lips and knocking out a tooth. Jennifer screams.) JENNIFER: YOU BITCH! YOU FATTENED MY LOVELY LIPS! YOU KNOCKED OUT A TOOTH FROM MY LOVELY SMILE! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU GET THE BILL FOR MY DENTAL WORK! YOU WILL PAY! NOBODY MAKES ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL! DYLAN (angrily): Ashley will do no such thing! You provoked this fight, as you always do, by barging into a place where you are not welcome! Now, I am telling you, get the hell out of this mansion and leave us the hell alone! You were NOT invited here, and you pushed your way in as you always do! Now, I am telling you, as sincerely as I can, you get the hell out of here, and we don't EVER want to see you again! If you ever stick your damned nose into ANYTHING we're in, I will make sure you SUFFER! JENNIFER: Fuck you! You can't ever stop me! NOBODY stops Jennifer Barrett! NOBODY! (Warrens, the Atchley's butler, along with Bryan Steensland, Dylan's butler, grabs the arrogant Jennifer and marches her towards the door. She is thrown ceremoniously out of the house. She starts to scream!) BRYAN: You were told to leave! Now, LEAVE, and don't EVER let us catch you anywhere near this family again! JENNIFER: You cannot get away with this! I will call Donald Trump! He will fix YOU! He'll take everything you have and give it to me, his Pretty One! DYLAN (wearing an acid smile): I don't think so. He gave me this to give to you, the last time we spoke in New York, which was last week. We may not agree politically, but he is STILL our friend. Read it! (Jennifer reads the missive. She is INFURIATED!) JENNIFER: How DARE he befriend you over his Pretty One, namely ME! SHEILA: He can befriend anyone he wants to! You don't control that! JENNIFER: I do too! I can control ANYTHING I want to! You evil losers! I will DESTROY you all! Jennifer Barrett will win! I ALWAYS win! (Enter the cops, whom Evelyn Bennett called, the moment Jennifer shoved her way into the house. They grab Jennifer, who begins to throw another tantrum. The cops drag her off, screaming and raging. She begins to kick the windows and screams. Her screaming can be heard all the way across the Charles River. The family looks exhausted. Ashley looks worn. She is unhappy that her dress was ruined.) ASHLEY: I really ruined things, didn't I? MICHELLE: No, my darling. You didn't ruin anything. This was all Jennifer's fault. She had no right to shove her way in here, and she taunted you into a fight by dumping that gravy. ASHLEY: What about the mess? Shouldn't I clean it up? MRS. BUXLEY: No, no, my dear. We'll clean it up. Don't fret. We've got plenty of help here. ASHLEY: Maybe I should lie down. I am tired. DYLAN: Go ahead, sweetheart. We'll bring you a tray to eat. ASHLEY: Thanks, Dad. You're not mad at me, are you? DYLAN: No, sweetie. We're not angry at you. You stood up for us all. You're stronger than you think you are. And what you did to that evil woman was the most lady-like we've ever seen. LAURA: Yeah, you tore her to shreds! ANNGELIQUE: We're all indebted to YOU. DEREK: Yes, we are, Sis. You did a wonderful thing by demolishing that evil woman. The family goes to the waiting meal. The gravy that Jennifer dumped on Ashley is cleaned up. Marie, with the aid of Mrs. Amberson, Ashley's usual lady's maid, gets her cleaned up and dressed in a new dress. Her ruined dress will be dry-cleaned and they will force Jennifer to pay for it, or else she will be sued. She comes down in beauty and she sits next to her brother. He gives his twin sister a kiss. They begin their meal. ' ANYSSA: Before we begin, my daughter has an announcement for all of you. MICHELLE: Which one? ''(Jolie stands up, she is unusually quiet.) JOLIE: Me, Grandma Michelle. I have some news. I am leaving Penn State. SAMMY: Oh, no! What about college, Jolie? JOLIE: That's the thing. I will still be going to college, and the people at Penn State have really been helpful in this. I was offered a scholarship, by Penn State, to go to one of the most prestigious universities in the world. ANYSSA: Where, darling? JOLIE: Cambridge.......over in England. (This shocks the family) COURTNEY SUE: When are you leaving? JOLIE: Next Wednesday. I talked with Valerie Mitchellson, Mom also talked with her. She is going to help me with becoming a UK citizen. She's found me a flat in Cambridge, so I can get to school easily enough. DYLAN: You will be missed, darling. JOLIE: I'll be fine, Uncle Dylan. I usually am! (she grins) Besides, I will also be able to play Soccer, or Football, as they call it there, no problem. Also, I will be working in London on occasion for helping with British Women in Sports. It will be a lot of fun. ELLIE: We'll miss you, sis. JOLIE: I'll miss you all too. But enough of speeching, time for EATING! '''Everyone begins the meal. The scene fades. Cut to Meanwhile, at the Boston City Jail, Jennifer is looking at her meager meal. It's nothing but a small portion of turkey and other Thanksgiving food. She glares at the meager portioned meal. She kicks the tray across the small cell. She then slumps down on her hard bed and starts to sob. Once again, she thought she could bully her way to wherever she wanted to, but she realized that the Harpers were too strong for her. She glares at the letter that Dylan had given her. The one paragraph letter was succinct enough. It said: "Miss Barrett: ' '''You are hereby ordered to cease and desist from invoking President Trump's name in doing all you have done to the Harpers and the rest of their family and friends. If you insist on continuing this ridiculous nonsense, then you will have legal action taken against you. And quit insisting on being called Trump's Pretty One. He will not marry you, he is in love with Melania! If he had his way, you'd be dropped into the middle of the Mariana Trench in the Pacific Ocean. Leave the First family alone; and also leave the Harper family alone. Any more harassment of the Trumps, OR the Harpers and their friends and family, and you will have legal action taken against you! The Trumps have suggested that the Harpers be under our legal protection and they agreed to it. Meaning, we don't mess around! You cannot manipulate us! This is your only warning! Leave the Harpers and Trumps alone, or you will definitely realize their power! ' '''Sincerely, The Trump Legal team." 'Jennifer screams and crumples the letter! She goes into a totally violent temper tantrum. She then throws herself on the floor, cussing, screaming; ranting and raving. Nobody listens to her, nobody hears her and, more importantly, nobody cares. ' 'This thanksgiving was an absolute dismal comedown for her. She thought she could defeat the Harpers and gain the love and adoration of Donald Trump and the removal and divorce of Melania in favor of her. Then he would have married her, his, "Pretty One". However, as usual, her dreams and wishes were shattered and her inevitable return to jail was what happened instead. She stands up and lets out a piercing scream. ' JENNIFER: You ALL will burn in hell! I will make sure of that! I will WIN! I ALWAYS WIN! I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE ELSE SAYS! YOU WILL LOSE AGAINST ME! THE WONDERFUL AND MIGHTY JENNIFER BARRETT! DONALD TRUMP AND HIS LEGAL TEAM WILL BE SUED! I WILL WIN AGAINST THEM! I ALWAYS WIN! Enter Christine Fessenden. She is furious at her. '' CHRISTINE: Shut up, Barrett! You have lost! And lost badly! You will never see the light of day again! ''Jennifer is horrified. Christine Fessenden walks down the hall laughing. Jennifer screams! The scene fades. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring India Harper Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Catfight episodes